


Fifty Shade of Madeleine

by SilverBird13



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: M/M, Parody, Slash, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, author's notes in text, badfic, painful homophone confusions, this got hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-06 06:43:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/732598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverBird13/pseuds/SilverBird13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what the title implies.  And yes, this is meant to be a badfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the post-Seine badfic masterpiece on the kink meme. I felt it needed a prequel, so I chose that famous trope: "Punish me, Monsieur le Maire!"

It was another bright, luminous day in Montrall-sur-mere as Monsieur Madeleine sat down at his thick oak desk and pulled out a pen from his drawer.  Clicking it impatiently, he waited to collect his thoughts as he stared t the stack of paperwork in front of him.  Well, life was a war, and this was his battlefield.  
  
Madeleine was saved from his toil by a knock on the door of his office.    
  
“Come in,” he offered, voice raised in an attempt at graciousness, though he feared his irritation leaked through.  Damn the stupid reports!  
  
All relief at a reprieve from work faded instantly when he watched the door open to reveal Inspector javert.  Madeline felt his pulse quicken and a drumbeat start between his legs.    
  
Jvert walked forward, clearly distressed.  Madeline wanted nothing more at that moment thab to reach up and stroke his cheek, tendering him against the world.  
  
Finally, after an eternity of tension, Javert found his voice and began.  
  
“Monsier le Mare, I have a crime to declare, I have disgraced the uniform that I wear.”  
  
Madeline suppresed a gasp.  How could this honorable, beautiful man ever disgraced himself so much that he could look about to cry?  
  
“I mistook you for a convict, I have made a false report.  Now I’be learned they’ve caught the culprit-he’s about to face the court.  Of course he now denies it, you’d expect hat of a con, but he couldn’t run forever.  No, not even Jean Valjean!!”  
  
Wait, Javert knew he was Jean vlajean?  Madeleine swallowed thickly and suppressed a moan. What was he to do???!!  To return to Twolon and disappoint Father Myriel!  Valjean could’ve died from the shame and horror of his sin. But then Javert had said there was a man caught said to be him as well!  Valjean licked his lips, pursed them, and nodded.    
  
“I’ve done you wrong, les no forgiveness be shown.  I’ve been as hard on every rogue I have known.”  
  
Javert was asking him for PUNISHMENT?  Valjean could’ve weeped.  To disgrace this man so!  It was unthinkable!  
  
“What kind of punishment, Javert?”  
  
Javert swallowed, his fingers playing on the edge of his greatsword.  
  
“Whatever Monsigneur wishes.”  
  
How was Madeline to deny that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so within this parody lie several of my fanfic annoyances:  
> 1\. Is he Madeleine or Valjean?   
> 2\. The word "spankable".  
> 3\. Does Javert have underclothes? Or is all that chafing going on?  
> 4\. Constant blushing from one party or another. See title.  
> 5\. Author's notes in the text.

“In that case, Javert, I know what I will do.”  Valjean’s cock rose at the site of the excited blush arising on the other man’s face.  He got up and paced, admiring the former guard’s exquisite form and figure.  Mmm.  
  
“You say you’ve disgraced your uniform, inspector.  Then take it off.”  Madeline felt his trousers grow tight and hoped Javert would turn and see it, to ready himself for his “punishment.”  
  
“I...yes, Monsieur le Mare,” Javert hastily said, “I will do what pleases you.”  
  
Vlajean stifled a moan.  “Oh yes you will,” he growled. “You are mine.”  
  
Madeleine watched approvingly as Javert turned away from the desk and began to unbutton his uniform’s coat.  Each open button and revealed inch of manly skin only served to prove Madeleine’s suspicions that yes indeed, this was the right punishment for this wayward inspector.  
  
His coat undone, Valjean allowed himself to inspect closer the fgure of the man he’d soon have bent over his desk like a whore.  Javert’s chest was softer, less chiseled than his own (A/N: But it’s not like he has boobs or anything), and way more arousing.  His arms were thick and muscular, but Madeleine knew he could still lift the man up and fuck him easily.  The prospect made him moan.  
  
“Is my punishment pleasing to you, Monsieur?” Javert asked, fingers trembling before his trouser buttons.”  
  
“Undress.  Do as I say.”  
  
“Yes, monsieur le mare.”  Javert answered, finishing with his trousers and standing naked before his magistrate.  Valjean thought he could come at the sight alone.  His hips begged to be bitten and marked, while his cock, though not as large as Valjean’s, made him a larger man by far than most of Paris.    
  
But twenty year sin prison had taught Valjean patience.  “Good.  Now, over the desk.”  Madeline moved to remove his belt, his erecton making it difficult.  But he managed, and was able to back up with it in his hand and admire the view.  
  
Javert had spread his legs suggestively.  The man had a smooth back and a round, firm spankable ass.  Valjean noted his erection resting on his desk.  If Javert came, he thought, he’d make him lap it up like a dog.    
  
Unable to hold out any longer, Valjean let the first blow fall.  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, in this chapter we see lots of awkward descriptions and a little of Javert getting a taste of his own third-person medicine!  
> Also, this got hot. Badly-written still, but kind of hot. Sorry?  
> (And thus this story lives up to it's namesake.)

The room was filled with the harsh, grim sound of the eather’s smack on Javert’s sinfully round ass.  Silence followed, but Vlajean only felt his erection swell at the sight of the red blush on the pale flesh.   
  
 Unable to restrain himself, Valjean let another blow fall, harder this time.  he wanted, no, needed, to watch his strength cause the inspector’s skin to flush like a whore’s.  His whore’s.  
  
“Oh, oh Monsieur, ungh.”  
  
So the man was breakable after all.  
  
Two more blows fell, and Valjean began to worry about the possibility of him staining his trousers, tight around his hard, thick cock.  After ten blows, Javert let out a small moan from between plump lips.  
  
“Are yu sufficiently punished, Inspector?  Or do you wish for another ten blows?”  
  
Javert groaned, readjusting himself against the desk and causing his ass to grind back and forth.  Valjean moaned this time, pressing his palm to his trousers, desperate suddenly for relief.  
  
“I wish to please Monsieur le Mare,” the inspector said, head beant and legs still spread.  Valjean lost all control.  
  
“Very well.  Those blows should be sufficient to mark you, at any rate.  Should you spread yourself like this before any other, they’ll know you belong to Madeleine.”  
  
Javert rutted desperately against the desk.  “Yes, yes, Monsieur.  I am yours.  Now, do with me as you will.”  
  
Madeleine approached the inspector and traced a hand along his back beofre giving him a final hard slap on the ass.  
  
“Now that I’ve punished this part of you for looking so sinful, let’s move to work on that plush mouth of yours, shall we?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter, another list of my pet peeves!   
> 1\. Author's notes in the text. I will keep including these because they are gloriously horrible.   
> 2\. Failed dirty talk. I died writing the dialogue.   
> 3\. Anatomically impossible sex acts.  
> 4\. Valjean as some super-rough dom, which is just OOC to me.  
> 5\. Weird descriptions of dicks.  
> And remember, nothing below this summary is a reflection of my own personal beliefs regarding old Frenchmen and their hair...

Javer shivered. “Oh yes, sir. As you will.”

Madeline gave him a wolf’s smile and yanked the inspectors short grey hair (A/N: like why do some people say Javert has a ponytail he’s not fucking Ben Franklin), delighting in it’s softness and the gasp the man issued from the pain.

“Turn around and kneel. Yes, there we go. You are mine, Javert. Your ass and your whore’s lips and your fat prick are mine.”

The Inspector moaned, “Yes, sir. Let me suck your cock.”

Valjean licked his lips seductively and traced the curve of Javert’s bottom lip with his finger. He nearly yelped when he felt a nip at the tip and gave Javert a slap across the face. 

Javert’s cock now glistened with precome. “My whore likes to play rough, does he? Well then, I’ll give it to you like dog you are.

Vlajean almost laughed as the man moaned and ejaculated a little, seeming to love his dirty mouth. 

“Enough of this. Mouth around my cock and suck. No teeth or that rosary around your neck will be around your wrists.” 

Valjean allowed himself to look down at the man between his legs and felt his thoughts fly apart. The Inspector’s cheeks were flushed, his mouth was rosy, his nipples were hard and begging for a suck, and his hair was mussed. And his cock!

Valjean knew he was the larger man by far, but Javert’s dick still did things to him. Things involving his own dick. It was fat, soft like the torso of the inspector, but swollen with blood and erect as the man on patrol. it was currently leaking seed onto the office floor in a continuous steam like pss wich was making Valjean angry. But who could be angry when a mouth that that was going to engulf your cock?

Javert didn’t take him inch by inch, but just sort of trust himself in. He felt the back of Javert’s throat, and knew the face of God.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so in this chapter we have:  
> -Bizarre Javert descriptions.  
> -Insensitive heathen Valjean (Is he Madeleine, Madeline, or Vlajean?)  
> -Weird rando crying.  
> -More physics-defying dicks.  
> -WTF religious imagery.

“JAVIRT!” He cried in exstacy as the other man began to fondle his balls like they were delicate sacks of coins. The inspector was breathing heavily, thick arms wrapping around Madeline’s waist and grasping his firm ass with a reverent grip.

“GOD, YES!” Vajean cried again, blind to the sounds possibly being overheard and moving his fingers down to trace javert’s lips roughly. The thought of that firm, unyielding man, with his soft lips and cheeks and ass, all his!

Valjean began to can’t his hips, watching as Javert hollowed his cheeks and took him to the very root, hands fondling his ass with the love of a mother.

Javert was devout in his task, tounge moving to suck his balls even as his lips worked furiously to slick Valjean’s cock as though he were praying. The puddle of come by the Inspector’s knees was nearly unbelievable, and Valjean moaned to think how this debasement turned him on. How could one wish to be so used and arching?

Madeleine’s mind worked feverishly even at the brink of orgasm. How to tell this man he owned that fat ass, hat prick, that rosy mouth? An idea came to him just as he still had the ability to do it.

Madeliene pulled out of the Inspector’s heavenly mouth and aimed his cock at the man’s face, bringing his own hand to stroke him in one swift jerk until he came, splattering ropy white cream all over Javert’s desperate, flushed face as he let out a low whale.

Javert seemed delighted by teh turn of events, and Valjean watched as the inspector curled in a little and sprayed all over the floor as he came, whimpering like a dog.

“You liked that, didn’t you? God, you’re filthy, my little whore. Go clean yourself and be at my house at 6. You’ll lick every inch of the floor you wetted like a woman tomorrow.”

Javert said nothing, and Madeline watched as Javert straightened and began to clean himself sexily, but he saw tears in the man’s eyes.

He’d have to bring his horse a carrot tomorrow. That would help.


End file.
